Te reto
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Gray cometió el error de hacer una apuesta con Natsu que luego perdió, ¿Cuáles serán ahora las consecuencias para él?
1. Prólogo

**Así es, otro Natgray, lo siento fans del nalu, pero para mí el yaoi es mucho más adsadfrsasdfasddf!**

 **Para quien le guste el yaoi, ¡Disfrutad de mi primer fic no-AU! ^^**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Prólogo

Era un día de primavera espléndido en Magnolia, el clima era agradable y pacífico. En el gremio de Fairy Tail todos bebían y reían como era habitual

En la barra, Mirajane sonreía dulcemente mientras limpiaba un vaso de cristal "¿Qué ocurre, Lucy?" Le preguntó con preocupación a su amiga rubia, sentada al otro lado

Lucy soltó un suspiro molesto mientras recostaba sus brazos en la madera "La renta" Hizo una pausa "Tengo que pagar la renta en dos semanas y me faltan más de 40.000 Jewels…"

"¿Por qué no tomas una misión, entonces?" Mira preguntó con mirada curiosa

"No hay ninguna misión que yo pueda hacer sola cuya recompensa sea más de 10.000 Jewels" Lucy soltó otro suspiro

"¿¡QUE HAS DICHO, _PRINCESA DE HIELO_?!" La voz de Natsu resonó en todo el lugar

"¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO, _CABEZA DE CENIZAS_!" Gray respondió con otro grito

Lucy y Mira dirigieron sus miradas hacia la escena "Ya están otra vez, ¿Dónde está Erza?" Lucy preguntó molesta

Mira pensó durante unos momentos y luego cogió el libro de registro de misiones "Se ha ido a una misión Clase-S con Laxus y el Raijinshuu, no estará en el gremio hasta dentro de tres semanas por lo menos" Dijo, cerrando el libro y devolviéndolo a su lugar

"¿¡Tres semanas?!" Lucy alzó la voz "¿Y quién va a controlar a esos dos mientras tanto?"

"¡PUEDO GANARTE CUANDO QUIERA SI ME PONGO SERIO, _LARGATIJA_!" Gray empezó a gritar de nuevo

"Ara Ara…" Dijo Mira, llevándose una mano a la boca ocultando su risa

"¿¡AH SÍ?! ¡VEN A MÍ, _CARÁMBANO_!" Natsu desafió

"¡Las peleas son de hombres!" Elfman gritó emocionado desde una de las mesas

"¡ **NO LES ANIMES**!" Lucy le dijo desde la barra con rostro cabreado

Pronto, chispas de fuego y hielo saltaron desde una nube de humo formada por la pelea intensa, destrozándolo todo por donde pasaban

"¿¡Es que no se puede beber tranquila?!" Cana gritó, apoyando su enorme barril de cerveza momentáneamente

Gray mandó volando a Natsu de una patada, haciéndolo aterrizar de pié a unos metros delante de él "¡Admítelo _Cerebro de llamas_ , no puedes ganarme!" Gray le dijo a Natsu de forma burlona

"¡HAH!, ¡Yo puedo ganarte cuando quiera, _Exhibicionista_!" Natsu respondió a cambio con una sonrisa desafiante

Gray le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te parece si apostamos algo?"

Natsu inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado desconcertado "¿Apostar el qué?" preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Qué te parece que el perdedor haga todo lo que diga el ganador durante una semana?" Sonrió con arrogancia

"¿Algo así como ser su esclavo?" Preguntó para resolver sus dudas

Gray asintió confiado "Así es"

Natsu soltó una carcajada infantil "¿Una semana? ¡Pffft! ¿A caso tienes miedo _Cubito de hielo_?" Hizo una pausa para dándole una sonrisa de picardía "¿Qué me dices de un mes?"

Gray amplió los ojos ante la oferta de Natsu, ni siquiera creía que fuese a aceptar "Muy bien, entonces será durante un mes" Dijo, mientras se ponía en posición de combate "¡Más te vale esforzarte!"

Natsu dio su característica sonrisa entre dientes "¡Genial! ¡ **ESTOY ENCENDIDO**!" Gritó mientras se lanzaba hacia Gray con un puño en llamas

"¡ ** _Ice Make: Shield_** —

Pero antes de que pudiese crear el escudo, el puño colisionó con la mejilla de Gray, mandándole a volar y cayendo sobre sus espaldas a varios metros de distancia. Se frotó la mejilla al levantarse con rostro irritado "¡ ** _Ice Make: Lance_**!" Gray creó numerosas lanzas de hielo que volaron hacia Natsu

"¡ ** _Karyuu No Hoko_**!" El torrente de fuego anuló completamente el ataque y se dirigió hacia Gray, quién lo esquivó por los pelos y se lanzó hacia Natsu de un salto. Logró bloquear el ataque de Gray con el brazo, pero rápidamente le dio un puñetazo directo al estómago que dejó sin aire a Natsu. Ambos intercambiaron golpes de todo tipo buscando el dominio, hasta que Gray logró doblar las piernas de Natsu de una patada, haciéndole caer de espaldas

Él sonrió ante su oportunidad "¡ ** _Ice Make: Hammer_**!" Un gran mazo de hielo se creó encima de Natsu, listo para colisionar con fuerza, pero Natsu reunió todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó una vez más hacia él "¡ ** _Karyuu No Tekken_**!" El potente ataque físico hizo contacto con la parte inferior de la barbilla de Gray, mandándolo por los aires con un ángulo alto y deshaciendo el mazo gigante en pequeños pedazos de hielo

"¡ **Karyuu no Kenkaku**!" Natsu encendió todo su cuerpo en llamas y embistió a inmensa velocidad contra Gray mientras estaba en el aire, dándole un poderoso cabezazo en el abdomen mientras colisionaba contra una pared cercana, haciéndola pedazos

Natsu aterrizó en sus rodillas y manos, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero consiguió lo que él quería. Se acercó a Gray, quien tenía las pupilas completamente en blanco y estaba visiblemente fuera de combate

Natsu se rascó la nuca "Creo que me he pasado…" Dijo con arrepentimiento "Oi, Gray, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó, agitando la mano por delante de sus ojos

Lucy se acercó corriendo a la escena "¿Pero qué ha pasado?" Preguntó escandalizada por la situación

Natsu se volvió hacia Lucy "Bueno… él dijo que pelease en serio…" Dijo sintiéndose avergonzado

La rubia se palmeó la cara "Tenemos suerte de que no hayáis destruido todo el edificio, y especialmente de que Juvia no estaba aquí" Hizo una pausa para acercarse al inconsciente Gray "Nunca os había visto pelear con tanta intensidad, ¿crees que está bien?" Se preocupó

El pelirosa se encogió de hombros inocentemente "No creo que tenga nada grave, pero deberíamos llamar a Wendy para asegurarnos"

Lucy asintió totalmente de acuerdo con Natsu "Creo que está en una misión, así que tendremos que esperar a que venga" Dijo mientras suspiraba

Justo en ese momento, Gray murmuró en voz baja mientras se estremeció, abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro curioso de Natsu mirándole directamente "¡KHAAA! ¿¡Qué demonios Natsu?!" Se quejó mientras se levantaba en una posición sentada y se frotaba una parte dolorida de su cabeza

"Bueno, _Stripper_ , creo que he ganado" Natsu dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa victoriosa, enseñando ampliamente sus dientes y ganándose una codazo por parte de Lucy

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron en sorpresa "¿Q-Qué? ¡Eso no es justo, quiero la revancha!" Gritó indignado

Natsu se levantó y cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño "Ni hablar, estabas inconsciente, he ganado" Dijo firmemente

Gray chasqueó la lengua y suspiró en molestia "Maldita sea…" se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones "¡Muy bien! Supongo que me toca cumplir con la apuesta" Dijo completamente irritado

Natsu sólo respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, riéndose entre dientes "Muy bien, puedes empezar por limpiar mi casa, buena suerte" Dijo despreocupadamente, dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a la barra con los brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza

"¡ESPERA!" Dijo, haciendo detener a Natsu y girarse para mirarlo "¿Estás de broma? ¡Límpiala tú mismo!" Habló molesto

Natsu lo miró con rostro aburrido "Habíamos dicho que el perdedor haría **_cualquier cosa_** que le pediría el ganador, ¿no?" Dijo, haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras "¿A caso no vas a cumplir tu parte de la apuesta?"

"¡Los hombres cumplen sus apuestas!" Elfman gritó desde el otro lado

Gray gruñó verdaderamente molesto "¡MUY BIEN!" Dijo, saliendo del gremio mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja, pero Natsu pudo oírlo gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, y sólo se rió entre dientes

"Voy a disfrutar de esto" Dijo soltando una carcajada con diversión de forma infantil


	2. Malentendido

Ivan Another hylian: Probablemente lo haré X'D

Criss G.R: Todos mis yaoi tienen algo de dark ^^

Erza: Esa es la idea *guiño*

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Gray gruñó verdaderamente molesto "¡MUY BIEN!" Dijo, saliendo del gremio mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja, pero Natsu pudo oírlo gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, y sólo se rió entre dientes_

 _"Voy a disfrutar de esto" Dijo soltando una carcajada con diversión de forma infantil_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Malentendido

Yo caminaba por el bosque, dirigiéndome a la casa de Natsu, todavía molesto por su petición. Sinceramente esperaba que Natsu se acobardara y evitase la apuesta, maldita sea… como ha podido ganarme, va a burlarse de esto durante un año

Tras unos momentos empecé a visualizar la casa a lo lejos y solté un suspiro de alivio "Ya era hora, llevo caminando diez minutos, ¿Por qué demonios vive tan lejos?" Me quejé

Finalmente llegué a la puerta y la abrí, revelando el interior de la casa "¡¿ME TOMAS EL PELO?!" Grité en cuanto vi el caos que había ahí dentro. Prácticamente eras afortunado si podías poner el pié en algún sitio, apenas podía ver el suelo, todo estaba fuera de lugar, había platos, ropa, comida y espinas de pescado esparcidas por todo el lugar

"Me sorprende que no huela como un vertedero" Suspiré llevándome una mano por el pelo y adentrándome con la intención de acabar cuanto antes con esto

* * *

El cielo estaba anaranjado, estaba atardeciendo y todavía me quedaba la mitad, este sitio era un desastre, incluso dudo que fuese habitable de alguna manera, no me sorprende que visite tanto la casa de Lucy

Sólo me faltaba por recoger su ropa, la cual estaba esparcida hasta por debajo del sofá. No tenía ni idea de donde la guardaba, así que la recogeré toda y la pondré encima del sofá.

Había de todo: pantalones, chalecos con mangas, chalecos sin mangas, cinturones, incluso tenía varios tipos de calzado, aunque siempre usa el mismo

Seguí recogiendo y me encontré con una pieza de ropa pequeña de color negro debajo de la mesa "¿Qué es esto?" Dije desdoblándola. Mi cara se sonrojó diez tonos de rojo cuando me di cuenta de que era su ropa interior "Los boxeadores de Natsu…" Susurré, y por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarlos, sentía algo raro en ellos

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose pronto me sacó de mi trance, por lo que rápidamente escondí la pieza de ropa detrás de mí y me giré para ver que se trataba de Natsu. Él miró a los alrededores con ambas cejas levantadas "Vaaaayaaaa…" Dijo sorprendido "Lo has hecho mejor de lo que me esperaba" Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Mi ceja se crispó, pero evité darle ni una sola respuesta. Natsu avanzó hacia delante en la casa, por lo que guardé su ropa interior en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para que no la descubriese, y en cuanto no me vea la devolveré al montón "Entonces me voy a mi casa, hasta mañana" Empecé a caminar hacia la salida

"No lo creo" Dijo Natsu, haciéndome detenerme

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Levanté una ceja confundido

"Todavía falta mucho por limpiar, ¿no lo ves?" Preguntó con indiferencia

"Claro que lo veo, _Lagartija_ , pero ya es tarde, seguiré mañana" Dije con tono molesto

"De ninguna manera, te quedas aquí, así también puede hacerme la cena" Se dirigió al sofá y se tumbó cómodamente después de quitarse su calzado

Un gruñido peligroso salió de mi garganta "Muy bien" Dije con total descontento, maldiciéndome a mí mismo una vez más por haber ofrecido esa apuesta

Resistí la tentación de atacarle con mi magia cuando le oí reír entre dientes, él estaba disfrutando de esto más de lo que debería, será posible. Seguí recogiendo la ropa "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Happy?"

"Él se fue con Wendy y Carla a una misión" Dijo con los ojos cerrados

"Ya veo" Dije con indiferencia, mientras recogía la última prenda del suelo "Oi, ¿dónde guardas toda tu ropa?"

Él abrió los ojos y señaló hacia una puerta al fondo de la casa "Hay un armario en mi dormitorio"

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta. El dormitorio era de tamaño medio y tenía una cama doble pegada a la ventana, la cual por supuesto, estaba completamente deshecha. Negué con la cabeza en decepción mientras me dirigí al armario y lo abrí para dejar la ropa dentro.

Salí una vez más a la sala principal, esta vez Natsu estaba acostado en una hamaca sujetada entre dos grandes columnas de madera "Quiero la cena" Exigió frunciendo el ceño

Apreté los dientes por su arrogancia "¡NO ME DES ORDENES!" Le grité

Natsu me dedicó una sonrisa pícara "Bueno, puedo hacerlo, así que, ¿a qué esperas?" Se empezó a reír

Mi cuerpo sintió la poderosa necesidad de juntar mis puños y golpearle con un gran mazo de hielo, pero no podía hacer eso, al menos no hasta dentro de 29 días…

Muy a mi pesar, me dirigí a su cocina, que constaba de un horno de leña, un fregadero y tres encimeras a cada lado. Había un gran mueble de madera en la esquina, que suponía que era donde estaba su lácrima refrigerante. Lo abrí para solamente encontrarme en su mayoría carne y pescado "¿Esto es lo único que tienes?" Le pregunté girándome hacia él

Se encogió de hombros "Me gusta la carne, y el pescado es de Happy"

Suspiré con molestia "Eres como un cavernícola, hay más cosas comestibles en el mundo además de la carne" Le dije mientras cogía un gran muslo que debería bastarle

* * *

Por fin había terminado de hacerle su maldita cena y yo estaba agotado por el día de hoy, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Miré al cielo para comprobar que ya era completamente de noche "Genial…" Dije en derrota

"¿ _Vaf a ifte a fu cafa tan tafde_?" Me preguntó mientras masticaba un gran bocado de carne

"¡No hables con la boca llena!" Grité molesto

Natsu tragó el contenido de su boca "Decía que… ¿Vas a irte a tu casa tan tarde?" Levantó una ceja

Puse mis manos a los lados de mis caderas "¿Y qué esperas, que me quede contigo?"

Se encogió de hombros "No me importa, puedes quedarte en la hamaca" Sugirió antes de dar otro gran bocado

La verdad es que sonaba una buena idea, mi cuerpo estaba agotado gracias al esfuerzo que hice limpiando su casa y no creo que pueda caminar tan lejos ahora mismo. Inhalé y exhalé aire "Está bien, no me queda más remedio" Empecé a caminar en dirección a la hamaca de Natsu

"¡Oi! ¿Qué es eso?" Me preguntó

"¿Qué es el que?"

Él señaló a mi bolsillo trasero "Eso"

Mis ojos se ampliaron inmediatamente al ver que sus boxeadores sobresalían del bolsillo, me había olvidado por completo dejarlas junto a las otras prendas de ropa "E-Esto… n-no es nada…" Dije nervioso

Natsu levantó una ceja "Enséñamelo" Dijo con determinación

"¡Ya te he dicho que no es nada importante!" Insistí, introduciéndolos más profundamente en m bolsillo con la mano

De pronto, él se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados y me tendió la mano "Dámelo" Ordenó

Yo tragué saliva, si me lo estaba ordenando no tenía otro remedio… Cogí la prenda y se la di en un gesto tembloroso. Él la examinó con los ojos abiertos y una ceja levantada "¿Graaaay?..." Preguntó desconcertado "¿Por qué tenías mis boxeadores en tu bolsillo?" Me miró con ojos desconfiados

Me llevé una mano a la nuca inconscientemente "B-Bueno… yo los encontré recogiendo y… se me olvido…" Me maldije a mí mismo por tercera vez durante este día por dar una respuesta tan estúpida

Natsu se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de romperse a carcajadas, sujetándose su estómago de la risa y dirigiéndose al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

En cuanto no pudo verme, palmeé mi cara con fuerza por mi estupidez, ¿Qué es lo que pensará de mí ahora?


	3. Temporada de apareamiento del dragón

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de romperse a carcajadas, sujetándose su estómago de la risa y dirigiéndose al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí_

 _En cuanto no pudo verme, palmeé mi cara con fuerza por mi estupidez, ¿Qué es lo que pensará de mí ahora?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** — Temporada de apareamiento

Deducía que Natsu estaba dándose un baño o algo parecido, ya que tardaba mucho tiempo en salir, pero era mejor para mí de esa forma, ya que la vergüenza estaba devorándome por dentro en estos momentos.

La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a Natsu con una toalla por la cintura y su pelo rosado humedecido. Su rostro era completamente neutral, y sin ni siquiera mirarme se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio.

Él estaba actuando muy raro últimamente, es decir, él ya era raro, pero hace unos días su carácter es completamente distinto, por no hablar de que él jamás había tenido ese brillo en los ojos mientras peleaba contra mí, me daba la misma mirada que a sus enemigos, y eso era preocupante. Definitivamente le pasaba algo

Decidí levantarme e ir a hablar con él sobre el tema, después de todo, aunque seamos rivales también somos Nakamas, y me preocupa que actúe de esa forma

Llevé la mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla "¿Natsu?" Asomé la cabeza lentamente. Él estaba completamente desnudo, con ropa interior de color rojo en sus manos dispuesto a vestirse. Sorprendentemente, mi rostro se puso rojo, nunca había visto a Natsu de esta forma, y algo dentro de mí reaccionó repentinamente

Levantó una ceja "¿Qué quieres, _Stripper_?" Preguntó, al parecer dándole exactamente igual que le viese en ese estado

"Y-Yo… ehmm…" Se me había olvidado completamente lo que tenía que decirle

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó impaciente, poniendo las manos a los lados de sus caderas y girándose hacia mí, por lo que tenía una visión perfecta de su parte delantera

A estas alturas, estaba claro que él se había dado cuenta de mi rostro enrojecido, tendría que ser ciego para no hacerlo "No es nada…" Dije mientras cerraba la puerta bruscamente y apoyaba mi espalda en ella, soltando un suspiro en derrota y llevándome una mano por mi pelo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente yo estaba completamente despierto, apenas había pegado ojo en absoluto, ya que esa hamaca no era el mejor lugar donde dormir. Decidí que lo mejor era desaparecer antes de que Natsu me pidiera que también le haga el desayuno, así que me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, pero a mitad de camino, escuché un fuerte portazo detrás de mí. Natsu había salido de su habitación de forma brusca, tenía los puños y mandíbula apretada y un rostro completamente enfurecido

"Qué demonios…" Dije, parpadeando desconcertado, se supone que Natsu era estúpido y alegre, nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido fuera de las batallas "Oi, Natsu, ¿Qué—

"¡ **CÁLLATE**! " Gritó interrumpiéndome

Mi desconcierto todavía se hizo mayor, pero a la vez mi sangre empezó a hervir "¿¡Como que me calle?!" Hice una pausa empezando a acercarme a él para hacerle frente "¿¡Quién te crees que eres _Cerebro de cenizas_?!"

Él gruñó como jamás le había oído gruñir antes, era un sonido peligroso y amenazador y no pude evitar ampliar los ojos de sorpresa ante su mirada mortal "¿¡Cuál es tu problema?!" Pregunté

Pero el me empujó fuertemente contra la pared y como si nada, se puso su chaleco negro habitual de una sola manga "Nos vemos en el gremio" Dijo con voz profunda y ronca

Salió por la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado, y yo estaba cada vez mas desconcertado todavía… no sólo estaba un poco raro últimamente, si no que ahora estaba más raro que nunca. Decidí hacer también mi camino hasta el gremio, no sé que podría pasar si actúa de esa forma con todo el mundo

* * *

Entré corriendo por las puertas del gremio mientras jadeaba por mi esfuerzo

Lucy se sorprendió por mi entrada y se acercó preocupada "Buenos días Gray, ¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Dónde está Natsu?" Pregunté alarmado, todavía entre pequeños jadeos

Lucy miró a su alrededor brevemente "Creo que todavía no ha llegado al gremio hoy, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó con curiosidad

Di un suspiro de alivio, pero a la vez me preocupó que saliese antes que yo y todavía no hubiese llegado "Se trata de Natsu, él está actuando raro desde hace unos días"

Lucy pareció desconcertada durante unos momentos, pero luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa "Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, parece mucho más tenso de lo normal, quizás esté metido en algún problema" Trató de razonar

Antes de poder responder, una carcajada amarga sonó detrás de nosotros y nos giramos para ver a Gajeel acercándose "No exactamente, conejita" Habló con su habitual tono arrogante

Lucy levantó una ceja "¿Y por algún casual tu sabes qué le pasa?"

Gajeel se rió entre dientes "¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de la Temporada de apareamiento?" Preguntó, pareciendo divertirse con el tema

"¿Te refieres a cuando un animal está en celo?" Intenté aclarar el término

Gajeel asintió "Exactamente" Hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos "Los magia de un Dragonslayer nos obliga a adoptar muchos aspectos de los dragones, y la temporada de apareamiento es uno de ellos" Aclaró "Pero no es nada comparable con la de simples animales, es mucho más complicado que eso"

Lucy y yo nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos, impresionados por la información

Gajeel continuó cuando vio que tenía nuestra total atención "Cuando un Dragonslayer alcanza su madurez, esto ocurre una vez al año durante un periodo de tiempo. Dependiendo de cada persona puede llegar a ser desde una semana hasta más de dos meses, pero lo habitual es que dure treinta días" Hizo una pausa "Cuando estamos en la temporada, nuestros instintos se apoderan mayormente de nosotros, solemos tener cambios de humor frecuentes, y liberamos hormonas, por lo que nuestro olor se hace más intenso para atraer a nuestra pareja" Terminó su explicación

Mis ojos se ampliaron en la comprensión "Ahora lo entiendo…" Murmuré, pensando en el momento en el que encontré su ropa interior. Sabía que tenía algo extraño, algo que me atraía, quizás eran esas hormonas de las que habla Gajeel, pero… ¿Por qué a mí?

Gajeel rió a carcajadas una vez más "Ya era hora de que Salamander madurase" Habló mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a una mesa donde estaba Levy

Pasé una mano por mi pelo con frustración, ¿Cómo se supone que se afronta a un Dragonslayer en celo?

"Buenos días, Natsu" Mira saludó desde la barra alegremente

Lucy y yo nos miramos con sorpresa antes de girarnos hacia la entrada del gremio, sin poder creer en absoluto lo que estaba viendo


	4. ¡Vamos a una misión!

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Pasé una mano por mi pelo con frustración, ¿Cómo se supone que se afronta a un Dragonslayer en celo?_

 _"Buenos días, Natsu" Mira saludó desde la barra alegremente_

 _Lucy y yo nos miramos con sorpresa antes de girarnos hacia la entrada del gremio, sin poder creer en absoluto lo que estaba viendo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** – ¡Vamos a una misión!

"¡Buenos días gremio!" Saludó Natsu con entusiasmo, ofreciendo su sonrisa habitual

Parecía como si nada hubiese pasado esta mañana, ¿Qué es lo que fallaba en su cabeza exactamente? Entonces fue cuando recordé que Gajeel nos explicó sobre los cambios de humor repentinos

"Hey Luce, ¡vamos a una misión!" Gritó alegremente y acercándose hacia nosotros y dándose cuenta de mi presencia desde que entró "Uh, tú también puedes venir _Carámbano_ " Habló con un tono de voz que dejó claro que no le agradó esa idea

Chasqueé la lengua en descontento, estaba claro que era el Natsu de siempre una vez más "Sí, lo que sea" Dije molesto

"Oh… Lo siento Natsu, Erza y yo vamos a ir a una misión de entrenamiento, se lo he prometido" Dijo Lucy con un tono de lástima que me pareció completamente falso

Natsu dio un jadeo infantil como queja "Vaaaaamos Luuuce… ¿Vas a dejarme solo con el _Exhibicionista_?"

"¡A mí tampoco me agrada!" Grité como respuesta mientras me giraba hacia Lucy "Lucy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?"

Ella parpadeó con desconcierto, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Natsu levantó una ceja por mi petición "Entonces iré a elegir alguna misión, no tardes _Cubito de hielo_ " Escupió mientras se dirigía al tablón de misiones

Me aseguré de alejarme lo suficiente para no estar al alcance de los sentidos ampliados de Natsu "¿Desde cuándo tú y Erza habéis planeado un entrenamiento?" Pregunté con total desconfianza

Lucy se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente "Desde ahora" Dijo como si nada "Lo siento Gray, no voy a ir a una misión con un Natsu en celo" Se rió maliciosamente entre dientes mientras se alejaba hacia Erza "¡Que os divirtáis!" Finalizó descaradamente a lo lejos

Sentí como una vena se hinchaba en mi frente de frustración, quizás no era la mejor para el combate, pero sin duda era una maestra de la manipulación, aunque con ese idiota no hace falta demasiada habilidad. Sin más dilación me dirigí junto a Natsu al tablero, no me fiaba él para escoger una misión, muchas veces ni siquiera las leía.

"¿Ves algo interesante?" Le pregunté mientras ojeaba el tablero con la mano en su barbilla

Él dirigió su mano hacia uno de los papeles y lo elevó justo delante de mí. Me acerqué para revisar la misión y rápidamente me palmeé la cara "Natsu, eso está a más de 5 pueblos de distancia, ¿No crees que serían demasiadas horas de tren para ti?"

"Podemos ir caminando" Sonrió despreocupadamente

Inhalé y exhalé aire fuertemente para calmarme "Natsu, son más de diez días de camino" Dije con exasperación

"Caminar es bueno para ponerse en forma" Siguió defendiendo su punto férreamente

"¡Escoge otra maldita misión _Comefuego_!" Grité, cansado de sus argumentos absurdos

"¡¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?!" Replicó mientras ambos juntábamos nuestras frentes en señal desafiante, pero nos separamos pocos momentos después ya que sabíamos que Erza estaba cerca

"Se acabó, yo mismo elegiré una" A pesar de las quejas de Natsu me giré hacia el tablero y busqué una misión fácil para poder terminar rápido con esto

"¿Qué te parece esta? Sólo está a dos horas de tren y la recompensa son 40.000 Jewels" Le enseñé el papel

Él lo miró a regañadientes "Hmmm…" pensó durante unos momentos "Bien, pero no vamos a tomar el tren"

Suspiré desesperadamente "¡Sólo son dos malditas horas, si vamos a pié llegaremos allí al anochecer!" Traté de hacerle razonar

Natsu apoyó ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza en una pose de indiferencia "Me da igual, yo mando durante otros veintinueve días, ¿recuerdas?" Trató de contener una risa burlona sin éxito

Él me desarmó completamente, por desgracia tenía razón, había perdido la condenada apuesta "Bien, bien, como quieras, pero más vale que nos demos prisa, no quiero acampar al aire libre" Dije, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa para preparar el equipaje

* * *

Llevaba media hora esperando a Natsu en las afueras de Magnolia, como siga así va a oscurecer justo a mitad de camino

"¡Yooosh!~" Escuché a lo lejos, viendo como Natsu se acercaba

"¡Llegas tarde _Cerebro de llamas_!" Grité con irritación

Él me ignoró completamente mis quejas "Sí sí, ¿Nos vamos?" Sonrió

Yo gruñí desde lo profundo de mi garganta, pero si no partíamos de una vez no llegaríamos a tiempo, por lo que decidí callarme esta vez mientras nos poníamos en marcha

(…)

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, por fortuna ya casi habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, aunque durante todo el camino Natsu y yo no nos habíamos dirigido ni una sola palabra. Poco tiempo después de nuestra partida, él empezó a tener otro de sus cambios de humores, estuvo totalmente decaído, como si su entusiasmo inicial fuese drenado repentinamente, incluso sus ojos reflejaban lo que parecía un conflicto interno

Dudé seriamente si interferir, sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta útil, además pronto volvería a la normalidad después de todo. Negué con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos, espero que esta misión no se alargue demasiado

* * *

Veinte minutos después habíamos llegado a las afueras del pueblo. Desvié la mirada hacia Natsu para comprobar cómo evolucionaba, y sorprendentemente todavía tenía ese rostro severo y sin emociones.

No podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pensando

"Deja de mirarme, es molesto" Él habló repentinamente, sonando irritado

Amplié los ojos en sorpresa ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? "Lo que pasa es que estás actuando raro, nada más" Repliqué de forma indiferente

"Hay que encontrar una posada, vamos" Dijo fríamente

Yo simplemente asentí en respuesta y nos dirigimos a la primera que encontramos. Parecía humilde, pero limpia y confortable, así que decidimos no seguir buscando.

Natsu me siguió en silencio hasta la recepción, donde había una mujer mayor de baja estatura con su pelo plateado recogido en un muño alto

"Buenas noches, queremos dos habitaciones, por favor" Pedí a la recepcionista

"Buenas noches jóvenes" Saludó cordialmente mientras dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo "Lamento mucho decirlo, pero sólo tenemos una habitación libre actualmente"

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente "Oh, entiendo, en ese caso ¿Sabe de alguna otra posada donde podamos alojarnos?"

La anciana negó ligeramente con la cabeza con tristeza reflejada en su rostro "Me temo que esta es la única posada del pueblo" Hizo una pausa "Sin embargo, la habitación dispone de una cama doble y un sofá, quizás puedan acomodarse con eso" Ofreció

Maldita sea, seguramente Natsu me obligará a dormir en el sofá, pero por lo que veo no había más opciones "En ese caso nos la quedamos"

La anciana asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y nos entregó una llave "Serán 5.000 Jewels por noche. Es la habitación número 101, disfruten de su estancia, servimos el desayuno a primera hora de la mañana por si les interesa"

Asentí en entendimiento mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras.


	5. ¿Pesadilla?

Yuki Fullbuster: Lucy sabe lo que le conviene XD

MrsCactilio: Esclavizar... *Babea*

Akilovie: Natsu es el dominante, te lo adelanto XD

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _La anciana asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y nos entregó una llave "Serán 5.000 Jewels por noche. Es la habitación número 101, disfruten de su estancia, servimos el desayuno a primera hora de la mañana por si les interesa"_

 _Asentí en entendimiento mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** – ¿Pesadilla…?

98… 99… 100… "Aquí es, puerta 101" Dije mientras introducía la llave en la puerta

La habitación era considerablemente buena para su precio, no era muy espaciosa, pero sí acogedora.

La cama doble estaba al fondo, justo debajo de una gran ventana con vistas al bosque adyacente al pueblo. El sofá se encontraba en uno de los laterales, pero al parecer es demasiado pequeño como para dormir ninguno de los dos

"Creo que tenemos un problema…" Dije volviéndome hacia Natsu, quien seguía con su rostro en blanco

Él puso su equipaje encima de la cama y se sentó soltando un suspiro de cansancio "¿Y cuál es ese problema, _Stripper_?" Preguntó con actitud completamente desinteresada

Yo fruncí el ceño y señalé hacia el sofá "¡El único que podría dormir ahí es Happy!" Dije, molesto por su indiferencia

Pero él se encogió de hombros "¿Y qué? Caben dos personas en la cama"

Amplié los ojos con horror "¡NO PIENSO COMPARTIR CAMA CONTIGO, _LAGARTIJA_!" Grité indignado

Él entrecerró los ojos "Entonces puedes dormir en el suelo, yo no voy a renunciar a la cama" Finalizó y se tumbó en el colchón soltando un suspiro de confort

Justo lo que me imaginaba, maldita sea. Apreté mi mandíbula con rabia, no me quedaba otro maldito remedio que dormir con este imbécil en la misma cama, ¿Por qué demonios habré aceptado venir a esta estúpida misión?

"¡BIEN!, Como quieras, pero ni te me acerques" Exigí

"No tenía pensado hacerlo, _Carámbano_ " Habló tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados desde la cama

Solté un gruñido y me quité la camisa, después de ese largo recorrido mis pies estaban agotados y sólo quería descansar, así que me posicioné al otro lado de la cama, lo más alejado posible de Natsu y me giré sobre mi costado, dándole la espalda y quedándome dormido en unos instantes

* * *

El sonido de jadeos cercanos me despertó a medianoche, dándome cuenta de que la temperatura de todo el lugar había aumentado considerablemente

Me trasladé a una posición sentada y miré hacia mi izquierda. Natsu estaba acostado sobre su espalda todavía dormido, sólo en su ropa interior. Jadeaba fuertemente y el sudor empapaba su rostro, probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla bastante horrible, ¿Forma parte de la temporada de apareamiento? Trasladé mi mano hasta su frente y la retiré rápidamente agitándola en el aire, él estaba ardiendo, entendiendo ahora el calor sofocante que hacía

Traté de empujar su hombro para despertarlo "¡Oi, Natsu, despierta!"

Él no reaccionó, de hecho solo sirvió para que se retorciese y aumentase sus jadeos. Yo empezaba a encontrarme ligeramente aturdido, me sentía exactamente igual que cuando encontré su ropa interior mientras recogía su casa, pero con muchísima más intensidad

De inmediato recordé lo que Gajeel dijo a cerca de las hormonas de un Dragonslayer y empecé a tener miedo sobre el asunto, ¿¡Por qué diablos me estaban afectando las hormonas de reptil de éste imbécil?! ¡Maldita sea!

Rápidamente me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí, dejando entrar un aire fresco que necesitaba. Empecé a sentirme mejor y la temperatura de la habitación disminuyó lentamente, pero Natsu todavía estaba en ese trance

Solté un suspiro molesto y me acerqué a él, cubriendo mi mano de hielo y posándola en su frente. Sus jadeos empezaron a frenar lentamente y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse junto a sus rasgos faciales

"Nnnnggh…" Murmuró mientras finalmente abría lentamente los ojos, por lo que aparté mi mano. Él se sentó de forma brusca mientras ampliaba los ojos y miraba a los lados frenéticamente "¿¡ **Q-QUE**?! Gritó

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté, poniendo una mano en su hombro

Él se volvió hacia mí "¿Qué ha pasado?" Susurró débilmente

Yo me encogí de hombros "Creo que tuviste una pesadilla, estabas sudando y respirabas con fuerza, así que te desperté"

Él bajo la mirada "Oh… entiendo…" Volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda, pasándose una mano por el pelo "Gracias… supongo" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba una respiración profunda

Iba a responderle cuando de pronto hice una mueca de espanto al fijarme en que su ropa interior tenía una gran mancha oscura. Maldita sea, creo que él no estaba teniendo una pesadilla después de todo… ¿Es esa la razón por la que me sentí mareado? Sólo de pensarlo me dan náuseas

Él notó mi mueca de asco y levantó una ceja con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta de su estado "¿Te ocurre algo?" Preguntó

Me volví hacia él "N-No… es sólo que estoy un poco mareado…" Dije sin cambiar mi rostro "Será mejor que vuelva a dormir, buenas noches" Volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos con tal de no volver a ver… **_eso_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Natsu volvió a su estado de humor habitual, como siguiese así iba a volverme loco. Recogimos nuestro equipaje y bajamos hasta el comedor del hotel para nuestro desayuno, luego pagamos a la dependienta, agradeciéndole por la estancia

Actualmente estábamos recorriendo el pueblo en busca de la casa donde vivía el hombre que hizo la petición. No estaba muy lejos de la posada, así que llegamos enseguida. El sitio parecía ser la herrería del pueblo

"¿Seguro que esta es la dirección?" Natsu preguntó frunciendo el ceño

Yo asentí "Sin duda, esta es la dirección que se indica"

Natsu me dio una mirada de aprobación "Bien, entonces vamos" Dijo, acompañándole hasta dentro del lugar, donde nos encontramos a un hombre musculoso que estaba forjando una espada

Él dirigió toda nuestra atención a nosotros cuando notó nuestra presencia y su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo cuando vio nuestras marcas de gremio "¡Oh! Bienvenidos, ¿Debéis ser los magos de Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?"

Yo asentí e hice un gesto con la mano hacia Natsu "Él es Natsu Dragneel y yo soy Gray Fullbuster, venimos a cumplir con su petición"

"¡Excelente! Mi nombre es Steve, soy el herrero del pueblo" Hizo una pausa mientras dejó sus herramientas a un lado "No es por presumir, pero hago las mejores armas y herramientas en varios pueblos a la redonda, y por ello gente extranjera acude a mí varias veces, y ahí es donde entráis vosotros"

Natsu y yo escuchamos con toda nuestra atención

El hombre continuó "Hace poco, me encargaron crear una espada de un metal raro y escaso. Se trata de una aleación natural del Hierro que sólo existe en las altas montañas nevadas. Este metal no puede crearse de forma artificial de ningún modo"

"¿Y qué tiene de especial un pedazo de metal congelado?" Natsu preguntó con descaro

El hombre amplió los ojos "Oh, créame, es mucho más que eso, el frío extremo le da unas propiedades mucho más fuertes y resistentes, tiene un altísimo precio en el mercado"

Yo intervine "Bien, entonces supongo que nuestra misión es traerle esa cosa, ¿No es así?" Aclaré

Steve asintió "Exacto, con un poco bastará, además, casualmente cerca de este pueblo hay una montaña, sin duda es lo suficientemente alta como para poder encontrarlo, pero nadie ha sido capaz de soportar sus temperaturas extremas" Hizo una pausa "Si tenéis éxito, compartiré con vosotros el pago que reciba por el arma, y creedme, una espada de tal calibre puede valer millones de Jewels" Él nos guiñó el ojo mientras se reía entre dientes

Natsu y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con una expresión de asombro y entusiasmo y luego nos volvimos hacia Steve "¡¿ **M-Millones**?!" Gritamos al unísono

Steve se limitó a asentir sonriente "¿Qué me decís?"

"¡ACEPTAMOS EL TRABAJO!" Natsu gritó "¡ **ESTOY ENCENDIDO** , NOS VAMOS GRAY!" Él me cogió del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la herrería antes de que pudiese argumentar nada en absoluto


	6. Compañero de un dragón

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con una expresión de asombro y entusiasmo y luego nos volvimos hacia Steve "¡¿_ _ **M-Millones**_ _?!" Gritamos al unísono_

 _Steve se limitó a asentir sonriente "¿Qué me decís?"_

 _"¡ACEPTAMOS EL TRABAJO!" Natsu gritó "¡_ _ **ESTOY ENCENDIDO**_ _, NOS VAMOS GRAY!" Él me cogió del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la herrería antes de que pudiese argumentar nada en absoluto_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** – Compañero de un dragón

Gracias al cerebro de cenizas comenzamos nuestro avance hacia esa estúpida montaña para buscar algo que probablemente no encontremos. Estaba increíblemente furioso por haber aceptado una misión de búsqueda tan complicada, lo que yo quería era terminar cuando antes, y esto iba a llevarnos varios días o incluso más…

Crucé los brazos y fruncí el ceño "Oi, _Lagartija_ " Llamé a Natsu con un tono molesto

Natsu me miró de reojo mientras seguía caminando "¿Qué quieres, _Princesa de hielo_?" Respondió indiferente

"¿No crees que esto va a llevarnos demasiado tiempo? Debiste pensarlo antes de aceptar la misión, ¡Eres un cabeza hueca!" Grité

Él finalmente se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí "¡No voy a perder la oportunidad de una recompensa tan grande, _Carámbano_ , si tanto te molesta vete a casa y me la quedaré toda yo!" Respondió molesto

"¡Ni hablar, no he venido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías!"

Natsu inhaló y exhaló aire fuertemente "¿Cuál es tu problema, entonces?" Hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en una gran roca cercana y se quitaba su calzado "¡Arrg!… Maldita sea, me duelen los pies" Frotó la planta de sus pies con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor

Me reí entre dientes ante la escena "Eso te pasa por negarte a coger el tren" Sonreí con superioridad

Natsu pareció pensar algo durante unos momentos y luego me dedicó una mirada que no me gustó en absoluto "Oi, hazme un masaje"

Levanté una ceja confundido "¿Qué, un masaje?" Pregunté con escepticismo

Él asintió y sonrió con malicia "Sí Gray, un masaje, en los pies, ahora" Ordenó como si fuese mi jefe

Amplié mis ojos horrorizado "¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Ni hablar, no pienso tocar tus pies malolientes!" Grité furioso e indignado

Pero Natsu respondió con una carcajada "Oh, sí que lo harás, recuerda la apuesta"

Gruñí peligrosamente y apreté mis puños mientras me arrodillaba delante de él y cogía uno de sus pies, haciendo una mueca de asco. Empecé a hundir mis dedos en él mientras me observaba con una amplia sonrisa divertida. Natsu estaba disfrutando demasiado de esta estúpida apuesta y yo ya estaba planeando mi venganza cuando el plazo finalizase

"¡Más fuerte! A penas puedo sentirlo" Exigió

Apreté los dientes cada vez más molesto mientras usaba más fuerza, oyendo un suspiro por parte de Natsu "Justo ahí… Aaaahh…"

Yo me estremecí por sus ruidos "¿¡T-Te quieres callar _Cerebro de llamas_?!"

Él jadeó "Pero… se siente tan bien…" Habló con voz relajada mientras se recostaba en la gran piedra

Yo cambié al otro pié para terminar cuanto antes y evitar la tentación de clavarle una astilla de hielo

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato Natsu casi se había quedado dormido, por lo que solté su pié bruscamente "Suficiente, con esto no deberían dolerte más" Hice una pausa levantándome y frotando mis manos contra mis pantalones con repugnancia "Además, no pienso seguir tocándote los pies"

Él dio un sonoro bostezo y se incorporó, poniéndose de nuevo sus sandalias y levantándose "Vaya… ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes tan buenos?" Preguntó impresionado

Yo le ignoré y me puse en marcha sin ni siquiera esperarle, sintiendo como mi sangre hervía cada vez que escuchaba su voz

* * *

Tiempo después, el camino empezaba a elevarse, estando claro que se trataba del comienzo de la montaña "Parece que hemos llegado, si no me equivoco esta es la Montaña Ibuki" Le informé

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta me volví hacia Natsu, comprobando que se encontraba una vez más encerrado en su mente, así que solté un suspiro molesto "¿Puede saberse que demonios te ocurre ahora?" Pregunté, completamente harto del tema

Él me dirigió una mirada mortal que provocó mi primer escalofrío desde hace más de 10 años. Sin decir una sola palabra, empezó a caminar por el sendero, y yo decidí no volver a intentar ayudar con sus cambios de humor estúpidos

* * *

Cada vez me costaba más mantenerme al día con el ritmo de Natsu, hace poco estaba agotado, ¿De dónde ha sacado la energía? No quería hablarle con esa actitud, ya que en primer lugar dudo que reciba una respuesta por su parte, y en segundo lugar si la recibo no será agradable

Aún así, iba demasiado rápido, no me quedaba otra "¡Natsu!" Le grité. Él se detuvo unos cinco metros delante de mí y me miró sin decir nada, esperando mi respuesta "¿¡Podrías reducir la velocidad?!" Le reproché entre jadeos

Natsu levantó la ceja "Qué lento eres…" Habló con un tono burlón mientras cruzaba los brazos "De todos modos ya está anocheciendo, creo que tendremos que acampar" Se dirigió a una zona llana que había cerca del camino, rodeada de árboles, y yo le seguí con un suspiro de agotamiento

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras él iba a buscar madera para hacer un fuego, yo me quedé montando la tienda de lona para dormir esta noche… Y por supuesto, solo había una para los dos, agradeciendo a Mavis que era bastante grande

Con un último posicionamiento de la varilla central, finalmente había terminado, exhalando aire de forma satisfecha mientras me levantaba. Poco después vi a Natsu traer varios troncos de madera a sus espaldas y los dejó no muy lejos, usando su magia para prenderles fuego y sintiendo como la temperatura subía bruscamente, a pesar del clima frío de la altitud.

Rápidamente reconocí que esas no eran unas llamas comunes, eran mucho más brillantes y ardientes de lo normal "¡Wow! Natsu, ¿Cuándo has aprendido a usar esas llamas?" Pregunté, poniendo mi mano delante de mis ojos por el deslumbramiento

"¿Hah? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estas son mis llamas de siempre" Respondió confundido

Alcé ambas cejas ante su aclaración, estaba claro que esto tenía que ver con su temporada de apareamiento entonces, pero mejor dejar de lado el tema

Cada vez hacía más calor por culpa de esas llamas "Creo que con eso va a ser más que suficiente, no es que a ninguno de los dos nos afecte el frío de todos modos" Me encogí de hombros mientras me dirigí hacia la tienda y extendí mi saco de dormir en mi lado, recostándome en él de inmediato sintiendo como mis músculos cansados se relajaban

Natsu hizo lo mismo poco después y cerró la cremallera, dejando como única iluminación la luz del fuego que se filtraba por el tejido verde oscuro. Di un vistazo rápido a Natsu para comprobar su estado, él estaba mirando hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos y sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza, así que lo dejé ir y cerré los ojos, esperando que esta noche no ocurriese nada extraño

* * *

Era medianoche, la hoguera ya no era más que brasas restantes y las lechuzas del bosque ejecutaban sus cantos nocturnos, Gray dormía profundamente, pero Natsu no había tenido la misma suerte. Él estaba retorciéndose entre sueños, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y sus rasgos eran tensos, hasta que se despertó bruscamente, trasladándose a una posición sentada mientras daba jadeos profundos "Maldita sea…" Murmuró con frustración, llevándose la mano por su pelo rosado en un intento de secar las gotas de sudor en las puntas "No puedo seguir así…" Sin embargo la cosa era peor de lo que pensaba cuando miró a su entrepierna, descubriendo que estaba erecto y había una gran mancha oscura en sus pantalones, por lo que gruñó de disgusto

"¡Ngggh…!" Natsu se volvió hacia Gray para ver como se quejaba entre sueños con el rostro increíblemente enrojecido

Amplió los ojos completamente sorprendido "¿Mis hormonas están afectándole?" Natsu pensó para sí mismo, sintiendo total incredulidad por lo que veía, ya que sólo los potenciales compañeros de un Dragonslayer podrían sentirse atraídos por algo así, lo que significa que…

"Mmmmhh… A-Ahhhh…" Los sonidos de Gray cortaron sus pensamientos, más que murmullos sonaban como… ¿Gemidos?

Entonces el pelirosa recordó que uno de los efectos de las hormonas es la alteración de los sueños, y es exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo... Gray estaba teniendo un sueño con él… un sueño húmedo…

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, lo que había pasado con su ropa interior aquel día, comprendiendo que él se sintió atraído por su olor. Esto era extraño para el pelirosa, el vínculo de un Dragón con su compañero estaba por encima de cualquier género o tendencia sexual, pero era sorprendente que su rival fuese un posible candidato para ello

Natsu dejó de lado sus pensamientos cuando su erección palpitante empezó a doler, si no la aliviaba pronto iba a pasarlo muy mal, sin embargo, eso iba potenciar el efecto de las hormonas, y no sabía qué le podía ocurrir a Gray… pero aún así se retiró los pantalones para dejarla en libertad, lo cual era ya un gran alivio. Él necesitaba más, y como si sus manos se moviesen con voluntad propia, empezó a masajear su miembro lentamente, provocando que se escapase un pequeño gemido cuando el dolor empezó a mitigarse "Aaaahh… Oh Mavis…" Murmuró de forma placentera

Como se temía, Gray empezó a moverse mucho más entre sueños y el sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro mientras daba fuertes respiraciones como si tuviese cuarenta grados de fiebre

"Mierda…" Natsu maldijo mientras contemplaba las consecuencias, así que decidió salir de la tienda de lona a un lugar más alejado para que él no se viese afectado


	7. El dragón despierta

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Mierda…" Natsu maldijo mientras contemplaba las consecuencias, así que decidió salir de la tienda de lona a un lugar más alejado para que Gray no se viese afectado_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** – El dragón despierta

"Agh… Agh…" Natsu gemía audiblemente, estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, esto sería suficiente para saciarse, al menos por el momento.

Se encontraba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol a varios metros de la tienda donde dormía Gray, había decidido alejarse lo máximo posible por seguridad, no sabía que tan potentes podían ser las hormonas, y decidió que era mejor prevenir que curar, aunque ciertamente era un tema bastante serio "Mierda… ¡A-AGGHH!" Un rugido de placer salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando finalmente llegó a su punto culminante, manchando ligeramente su ropa con sus fluidos y quedando completamente agotado y jadeante

"Definitivamente… no puedo seguir así…"

* * *

"Ughh…" Me quejé cuando un rayo de sol se filtró por la tela de la tienda de lona, atravesando mis párpados. Me trasladé a una posición sentada lentamente para evitar el cambio brusco de iluminación, rascándome el pectoral perezosamente mientras bostezaba. Mi visión finalmente se había vuelto nítida, así que dirigí la mirada hacia Natsu, quien todavía estaba durmiendo en su lugar, aparentemente no había pasado nada durante esa noche, y eso me tranquilizaba, aunque esos sueños… eran perturbadores… pero dadas las circunstancias, preferí no darle vueltas a ese tema, quizás mi mente solo me jugó una mala pasada… sí, solo eso "¡Oe! ¡Hora de levantarse _lagartija_!" Alcé la voz

En poco tiempo, Natsu empezó a murmurar, abriendo los párpados lentamente "Cierra la boca… _carámbano_ …" Susurró con la voz ronca por el despertar reciente

Rápidamente me fijé en las pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos "¿No has dormido o qué? Te ves como una mierda" Declaré sin rodeos

Ante mis palabras, él chasqueó la lengua, levantándose mientras pasaba la mano por el pelo "He dicho que cierres la boca, tu voz me irrita por la mañana" Contestó

Amplié los ojos por su tono completamente hostil, frunciendo el ceño "¡A mí no me hables de ese—

"Cállate, Gray" Interrumpió todavía más molesto, incluso había sonado a orden, pero no, ya estaba hasta las narices de sus cambios de humor completamente fuera de lugar, mi paciencia tenía un límite y acababa de ser excedido

"¡ **Escúchame imbécil, si te crees que puedes tratarme como te dé la gana por una apuesta estás muy equivocado, no olvides que soy tu compañero de**!… equipo..." Mi determinación flaqueó en el momento en el que vi sus ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo y sus dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que parecían que iban a romperse en pedazos "Oye… ¿Qué demonios te—

"¡ **HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES**!" Rugió con tal intensidad que sentí un punzante dolor en mis tímpanos durante unos breves momentos, incluso pude escuchar como los pájaros huían de los árboles cercanos completamente aterrorizados

Pero eso no fue todo, Natsu se abalanzó sobre mí completamente furioso e inmovilizando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, pudiendo ahora apreciar sus pupilas, que se habían vuelto completamente rojas y brillantes "¡ **N-Natsu**!" Intenté hacerle reaccionar, empezando a estar preocupado ahora. Él parecía no escucharme en absoluto mientras inclinó su rostro hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a olerme ávidamente mientras gruñía "¿¡ **Qué estás haciendo**?! ¡ **Déjame en paz**!" Grité, asestando un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en su abdomen, pero no se inmutó en absoluto, era como si se hubiese convertido en un animal salvaje

" _Graaaay_ …" Gruñó mi nombre, su voz era profunda y temblorosa, no se parecía en nada a como era habitualmente

"¡ **WUAAAAHH**!" Antes de poder reaccionar, Natsu clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello, haciéndome soltar un grito desgarrador. Dolía, dolía demasiado, más de lo que esperaba, incluso empezaba a temer que hubiese perforado una arteria principal

Al cabo de un rato se separó, viendo como sus colmillos habían aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, eso explicaba por qué resultaba tan doloroso, aunque afortunadamente, no parecía salir demasiada sangre de la herida, y eso me hacía sentir aliviado… si no fuese porque mi visión empezaba a nublarse. Él se percató de mi malestar repentino, a lo que sonrió de forma diabólica, este comportamiento era impropio de él, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que la cosa fuese a peor, pero cada vez sentía mi cuerpo más débil por alguna razón

"¿Qué… me has… hecho?" Cuestioné lentamente, notando como incluso hablar se me hacía difícil a estas alturas, pero no hubo respuesta por su parte, solo amplificó su sonrisa mientras se relamía los restos de sangre de la comisura de sus labios "Bastardo…" Espeté con odio, todavía sin poder creer que Natsu fuese capaz de algo como esto.

Al oír esa palabra salir de mis labios, su expresión maliciosa se borró por completo de su rostro, siendo substituida por una de molestia. Un audible gruñido animal sonó desde su garganta mientras llevaba su mano a mi camisa, arrancándola de un solo tirón y al instante, empezando a pasar la lengua por mi torso desnudo " _Graaaay_ …"

"¡ **N-NGGH**! ¿¡ **QUÉ DEMONIOS NATSU**?!" Grité cuando empezó a dar mordiscos en uno de mis pezones, sabía que podía ser producto de su época de apareamiento, pero no estaba dispuesto a esto. Como última esperanza, intenté usar magia, pero no conseguía nada, notaba como la energía llegaba a mis manos, pero no había reacción alguna, y cada vez que lo intentaba, me sentía más y más débil ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me había hecho? "¡ **N-Naatsu, detente, yo no quiero esto**!" Intenté hacerle entrar en razón, pero no había manera, era como si sus instintos le estuviesen controlando

Él continuó deslizando mordiscos y lametones, dejando marcas por todo mi cuerpo y haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras " _Pronto lo querrás_ …" Esa voz diabólica volvió a sonar, haciéndome estremecer en contra de mi voluntad, lo que al parecer, le resultó gracioso " _Puedo oler tu miedo…_ " Murmuró " _Puedo oír tu corazón…_ " Su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro ahora, parecía un maníaco a punto de asesinar a su víctima

Este no era el Natsu que conocía… este era… _el dragón en su interior_


	8. Consumido por las llamas

Saori-desu: Bueno, tanto como pronto no, pero aquí la tienes por fin ~

Tsuki: Yo sentir, inspiración no llegar, yo ocupada estar, MAL TODO AAH

Yuki Fullbuster: Si conoces mi estilo de escritura, la respuesta es obvia, Gehehe

Neko-Sama: Como te he dicho en otras respuestas, no sabes ni lo que quieres, halagas este fic, pero me humillas por otro que tiene LA MISMA temática. Normalmente estoy agradecida de los comentarios, pero tú eres una excepción.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él continuó deslizando mordiscos y lametones, dejando marcas por todo mi cuerpo y haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras "Pronto lo querrás…" Esa voz diabólica volvió a sonar, haciéndome estremecer en contra de mi voluntad, lo que al parecer, le resultó gracioso "Puedo oler tu miedo…" Murmuró "Puedo oír tu corazón…" Su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro ahora, parecía un maníaco a punto de asesinar a su víctima_

 _Este no era el Natsu que conocía… este era… el dragón en su interior_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** —Consumido por las llamas

En el gremio, Lucy se encontraba sentada en la barra como todas las mañanas "¡Buenos días Mira! Lo de siempre, por favor" Declaró hacia la camarera con una amplia sonrisa

"¡Marchando un zumo de naranja!" Mirajane respondió entusiasmada, devolviéndole la misma cálida sonrisa y entregándole su bebida a la maga de espíritus celestiales

Esta no tardó en acercarse a la pajita, dando un largo sorbo de zumo que acompañó con un suspiro "¿Crees que Gray estará bien? Me siento un poco mal por no haberle ayudado, Natsu puede ser demasiado energético a veces" Declaró apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano, con evidente culpabilidad en su tono de voz

Mirajane le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a la rubia, negando levemente con la cabeza "No creo que sea muy buena idea que lo acompañes durante su época de apareamiento, además, se trata de Gray y Natsu, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Lucy recuperó su sonrisa ante sus palabras, asintiendo "Tienes razón, seguro que están bien"

* * *

"¡ **NATSU, D-DUELE, ESO DUELE**!" Natsu no paraba de atacar todo mi cuerpo con sus dientes, incluso con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero una vez más, él hizo caso omiso a mis quejas, parecía que esto era lo único que había ahora en su mente, y si no le detenía pronto no quiero imaginar cómo va a terminar

Como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos, colocó su rodilla contra mi entrepierna, moviéndola lentamente en círculos mientras deslizaba su lengua por el extremo de mi oreja, sonriendo de forma taimada " _No soy el único que está disfrutando de esto… déjate llevar, Graaay…"_

Esa voz empezaba a ponerme enfermo, pero sus movimientos junto a la sensación cálida de su lengua enviaron un escalofrío por mi espalda, que Natsu identificó al instante "¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo maldito pervertido?!" Intenté que mi tono de voz sonase lo más determinado posible, pero en su lugar no hizo más que entrecortarse con cada respiración que Natsu exhalaba cerca de mi oído, y aunque fuese una reacción física inevitable, esto era vergonzoso "¡ **DEJA DE HACER COSAS RARAS**!"

Con un rápido movimiento, Natsu llevó mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas firmemente con una sola de sus manos. Se alejó lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro una vez más, y mis ojos se ampliaron como platos al ver que indicios de escamas rojizas recorrían sus mejillas " _Que empiece la diversión…_ " Murmuró de forma lasciva, deslizando su mano libre hacia el sur, hasta que finalmente llegó a mis pantalones, que no tardó en convertir en cenizas usando su magia de fuego

"¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo imbécil?! ¡NATSU!" Esto se estaba poniendo muy feo, tenía que hacerle reaccionar de alguna forma, pero no podía usar magia con las manos inmovilizadas, y de todos modos, esta debilidad repentina iba a ponerme las cosas difíciles, seguro que es cosa suya

Ante mis intentos, él me dedicó una sonrisa burlona " _¿A caso has olvidado la apuesta, Graaaay?... Harás lo que yo diga…_ "

"¡ **En ningún momento he mencionado nada de esclavos sexuales, lagartija**!" Espeté con odio y furia, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo

"¿ _Qué sentido tendría para mí entonces…_?" Cuestionó mientras deslizaba la mano de arriba abajo por encima de mi ropa interior

"¡NNGH!" Mi cuerpo se tensó ante su tacto, pero intenté aguantar "Lo tenías planeado desde el principio… ¿Verdad?... Eres un maldito enfermo…" Murmuré entre dientes

Su única respuesta a mi declaración fue una risita siniestra que mostró sus afilados colmillos " _Mi principal objetivo era Lucy… pero me gustó más tu idea…_ " Declaró como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Su actitud me sacaba de mis casillas "¡No pienses que voy a satisfacerte solo por una estúpida apuesta!" Grité, mirándole directamente a los ojos

Sin embargo, él no se inmutó en absoluto, incluso cerró la distancia entre su rostro y el mío nuevamente " _No tienes elección…_ " Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de incinerar también mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnudo. Natsu soltó una risita victoriosa al ver que estaba ligeramente erecto " _Huuuh… ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Graaay?_ "

"¡ **CÁLLATE** , es una reacción involuntaria, por supuesto que no!"

" _Reacción involuntaria…_ " Hizo eco en mi declaración con un tono divertido, empezando a masajear mi miembro. La calidez que desprendía su mano me cogió por sorpresa, se sentía mejor de lo que pensaba, tanto que no pude evitar exhalar un suspiro de placer " _Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar_ …" Mis párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, pero pude oír claramente como retiraba sus propios pantalones, lo que me hizo abrirlos alarmado, pudiendo ver su miembro muy erecto. Natsu se inclinó hacia delante sobre mí " _Yo también quiero divertirme…"_ Susurró lascivamente contra el lateral de mi cuello, abarcando el miembro de ambos con su mano y masturbándolos al mismo tiempo

Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente ante la sensación inesperada, era asqueroso, pero al mismo tiempo placentero "¡Ahhg… N-Natsu, estate quieto!" Me maldije a mí mismo por lo poco convincente que sonaba mi tono de voz, se sentía bien, pero me revolvía el estómago pensar que estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas con él

" _Esto solo es el principio, Graaay…_ " Volvió a sonar contra mi cuello esa voz burlona " _Sé honesto… se siente bien… puedo sentir como tu pulso se acelera_ " Aceleró sus movimientos, obligándome a gemir con más fuerza que antes

"Esto es… asqueroso…" Yo no quería esto, pero mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos… Nunca antes me había sentido tan impotente… siquiera en la más difícil de mis batallas…


	9. Rendición

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Esto solo es el principio, Graaay…" Volvió a sonar contra mi cuello esa voz burlona "Sé honesto… se siente bien… puedo sentir como tu pulso se acelera" Aceleró sus movimientos, obligándome a gemir con más fuerza que antes_

 _"Esto es… asqueroso…" Yo no quería esto, pero mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos… Nunca antes me había sentido tan impotente… ni siquiera en la más difícil de mis batallas…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** — Rendición

Ya no podía retener mis gemidos por más tiempo, hice todo lo posible por resistirme, pero cada vez que lo hacía la misma sensación de debilidad se hacía cargo de mi cuerpo. Me sentía peligrosamente cerca de mi límite, pero no quería darle esa satisfacción, así que apreté con fuerza mi abdomen, tratando de evitar que ese momento llegase

Natsu soltó una risa siniestra, parecía divertirse con mis esfuerzos " _Solo estás retrasando lo inevitable_ …"

Noté como la temperatura de su mano se volvía más cálida al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaba, eso fue suficiente para obligarme a llegar al éxtasis. Antes de percatarme de ello mi torso se había salpicado con mis propios fluidos, apreté los dientes con fuerza, frustrado por no haber podido resistir

Natsu se inclinó hacia delante, no había cambios en su expresión " _Huuh, ha sido mucho, ¿Has disfrutado tanto de esto_?..." Cuestionó retóricamente antes de empezar a deslizar su lengua por mi pecho

Puse una mueca de repulsión por el acto "¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo!?" Exigí, llevando las manos hacia su pecho en un intento de empujarlo lejos, pero me encontré sin ninguna fuerza. Era evidente que él no iba a detenerse aquí, pero me negaba a que algo más sucediese

" _Estás empezando a molestarme_ …" Su tono de voz me provocó un escalofrío. Él llevó las manos a mis costados y volteó mi cuerpo, posicionándome a cuatro patas sin darme oportunidad a reaccionar, inmovilizando mis manos detrás de mi espalda con fuerza

Estaba empezando a sentirme asustado, a pesar de intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas no podía moverme, empecé a sentir una vez más esa familiar sensación de mareo, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor "Nat…su…" Incluso formar palabras me resultaba difícil, llegados a este punto ya no tenía otra opción que suplicar "Por favor…"

Sentí como él se inclinaba hacia delante, su mano se deslizó hasta mi mandíbula, utilizándola para sujetar con fuerza mi barbilla y alzar mi cuerpo hacia atrás " _¿Ya te rindes? Qué decepción_ …" Susurró cerca de mi oído mientras notaba como algo cálido presionaba contra mi entrada "… _Me esperaba más de ti, Graaay_ "

"¡ **AAAAAAAH**!" Un grito desgarrador se hizo camino por mi garganta cuando él empujó su miembro en mi interior bruscamente, era increíblemente doloroso. Natsu empezó a dar embestidas a su ritmo, cada una enviaba destellos a mi visión, sentí como la consciencia me abandonó lentamente, cualquier fuerza restante se desvaneció mientras finalmente, todo se volvió negro

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Fairy Tail, desde la ausencia de los dos alborotadores habituales rara vez podían apreciarse peleas. Lucy se encontraba delante del tablón de misiones, tratando de encontrar una petición con la que poder pagar su alquiler de este mes, pero su atención se desvió rápidamente a las puertas del gremio cuando Levy entró en compañía de Gajeel

La maga de espíritus celestiales dejó de lado el tablón por el momento y se acercó a saludar a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa "¡Buenos días Levy-chan!"

Levy detuvo su avance y se volvió hacia Lucy, devolviéndole la sonrisa "Buenos días Lu-chan" Saludó con entusiasmo, empezando a intercambiar conversaciones joviales entre ambas

"Oe" Gajeel decidió interrumpir antes de que empezasen a hablar de cosas innecesarias como de costumbre "Por casualidad, ¿No habrás visto a Salamander o al Idiota de hielo últimamente?" Cuestionó con un ápice de preocupación en su tono de voz

Lucy parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza como respuesta "Ellos tomaron una misión juntos hace dos días, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Ante esa declaración, los ojos del Dragon slayer se abrieron ampliamente "¿¡ **Y tú les has dejado**?!" Alzó la voz, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor "¿A caso no sabes que Salamander está en celo? ¡Es potencialmente peligroso!"

"¿P-Peligroso?..." La rubia tartamudeó confundida "Pero… se trata de Gray, No va a ocurrir nada malo… ¿Verdad?"

"Te equivocas" Gajeel espetó de forma tajante "Salamander va a intentar reclamarlo como su compañero por la fuerza" Explicó, haciendo que Levy y Lucy compartiesen miradas de horror entre ellas "Esto no puede terminar bien, hay que encontrarlos"

* * *

"Nhhnng…" Un quejido escapó de mis labios cuando mi consciencia regresó, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y muy dolorido, especialmente en mi zona trasera. Abrí mis párpados lentamente, mi visión estaba nublada, pero pude reconocer que todavía me encontraba en la tienda de lona. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero la única luz provenía de una hoguera en el exterior, así que probablemente ya era de noche

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para trasladarme a una posición sentada con la ayuda de mis brazos, al instante, una sensación de mareo se apoderó de mí por el movimiento brusco, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar. Traté de mover mis piernas, pero los músculos no respondían, al parecer no podía ponerme en pié, y eso significa que no podía huir de allí "Mierda…" Maldije entre dientes, llevándome una mano por el pelo. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, debí seguir el ejemplo de Lucy y mantenerme alejado de Natsu, pero no servía de nada pensar en esas cosas ahora, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle frente

Apreté mi mano izquierda y la golpeé contra la palma contraria intentando usar mi magia de hielo, pero no ocurrió nada, a pesar de que sentía la energía fluir por mi cuerpo, tal y como había sucedido la última vez

" _Eso no va a funcionar…_ "

Me sobresalté cuando esa voz familiar sonó justo detrás de mí, pero la sorpresa fue sustituida rápidamente por la furia, mi mandíbula se apretó mientras me volvía hacia él, encontrándome con su expresión enfermiza y maliciosa "Natsu…"

* * *

 **Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, y siendo sincera, es probable que vuelva a repetirse, actualmente me he quedado sin ideas para seguir el fic, así que, si queréis aportar cualquier tipo de sugerencias podéis hacerlo por Review o por Mensaje privado, tendréis vuestro reconocimiento al principio del capítulo siguiente si lo hacéis~**


End file.
